


Bound

by comeonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alcohol, Comfort, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hello I brought the gay, Independent Chapters, Mild angst I guess, One Shot Collection, Pre-smut, Secret Relationship, Trash Ayyye, Will not update consistently lmao, and some pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: A collection of shorts featuring Tsunade and Shizune.





	1. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, there are some nights when Tsunade doesn't drink. And of those nights, there are quite a few when she doesn't sleep all that well. On those nights - and every other night, in fact - Shizune is there. She's right there.

Shizune's eyes dart open when she hears movement. Her pupils quickly adjust and she can see Tsunade in the bed across from hers, shifting and mumbling in her sleep. Tonton is nudging her head, but she doesn't wake up. Instead, tears escape her closed eyes. By now, Shizune should be used to it, but the sight always stirs a deep sadness within her. She’s out of bed in the blink of an eye, slipping beneath Tsunade's sheets the next instant and wrapping an arm around her waist the moment after that. Her hand searches for Tsunade's, quickly finding it and grasping it with as much care as she uses when performing surgery. Tsunade never speaks of her nightmares’ contents. That’s okay. Shizune won’t try to force it out of her. She will, however, provide as much comfort as she can. “Lady Tsunade, it's okay. You're safe.” Maybe Tsunade is awake, or maybe she isn't. Either way, Shizune's warmth seems to get through to her, and her trembling ceases. Tonton silently lies back down and closes her eyes. It seems that all is well. Shizune closes her eyes as well, for sleep is calling her. “Don't worry, Milady. I'm right here. I'll always...always…” She declines to finish her statement, and allows herself to rest once more.

* * *

Tsunade awakens to a familiar warmth against her back. The hand loosely holding her own is unmistakable. “Hmm.” Yawning, Tsunade rolls over to see Shizune's sleeping face and smiles. Her student and traveling companion really is too cute for her own good. “What in the world did I do to deserve you?” she murmurs. “You're really the best, Shizune.” Without opening her eyes, Shizune returns the smile. Tsunade sighs and lets her eyes fall shut once more. Perhaps the next dream she has will be of this peaceful moment.


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're doing this. They're actually doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up with the pre-smut* Hi.

Shizune's fingers trace Tsunade's collarbone gently, cautiously, trembling with nervousness. Despite the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears, she continues, pressing her lips to the Hokage's neck. Her hands slide down to the full breasts she's admired for many years. “I'm jealous,” she whispers with a tiny smile before her lips once again capture a patch of that soft, delicious skin. Tsunade exhales, reveling in the touch of her most trusted subordinate. “Yours are fine,” she reassures her. “They're...cute. Like you. They fit nicely and my hands and…” She inhales as Shizune bites her with only the lightest amount of pressure.

“I've thought about this a lot,” Tsunade mumbles, resting her hands on Shizune's back. “I'm a little surprised…” Shizune parts from the newly bruised skin with red cheeks and glances up at her superior. “Forgive me. I must've gotten carried away.” She backs away, sitting on her knees between Tsunade’s legs. Tsunade holds back a laugh. “Actually, I like that side of you. I wonder what else you've been holding back all these years.”

Before Shizune can say anything in response, Tsunade pulls her closer, resting her first apprentice’s head on her chest. “I tried to deny it for a long time,” she mused. “Because of Dan...it didn't seem right. I couldn't just replace him, especially not with his own niece.” She pauses, and then takes one of Shizune's hands. “But, you're not a replacement. I love you for different reasons. I love you for you.” She kisses Shizune's knuckles, and then her forehead.

“L-Lady Tsunade,” Shizune manages in a flattered tizzy. “I'm...Thank you. Also your heartbeat is fast.” “Well, duh,” Tsunade teases. She flips Shizune onto her back in an instant, straddling the younger woman and transforming the tender moment into a tense one. “Being like this, whose heart wouldn't be soaring?”

Shizune stares up at Tsunade, her eyes wide and her lips parted, silently beckoning her elder. Tsunade takes it all in: Shizune's messied hair, her fair skin glowing in the lamplight, her familiar aura. Tsunade feels as if she’s falling in love all over again. “Lady Tsunade?” Shizune gives her that sweet, innocent smile. “If you're hesitant, we don't have to-” “No,” Tsunade interrupts. “I've never been more sure of anything in my life.” She brushes a strand of hair out of Shizune's face and lowers herself to meet her lips.

Shizune accepts the kiss eagerly, overjoyed with Tsunade's confidence. She's dreamed of this, fantasized sometimes when she just couldn’t help herself. But it seemed so far away from the realm of possibility then, so she settled; being an attendant was more than satisfactory if it meant that she could stay by Tsunade's side. But  _ this?  _ This was bliss.


	3. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at the past and at the present. Some things never change - Shizune's determination, in this case.

“Shizune. Take a break.” Tsunade knew well that Shizune was a hard worker. In fact, she worked  _ too  _ hard at times. Whenever she reached a hurdle during her training, she'd ask questions, study whatever resources were available, and practice, practice, practice until she couldn't practice anymore. “You're low on chakra. You should rest.” Shizune looked at her mentor with vigor in her eyes. “If I dare to call myself your student, then I have to give it my all.”

Tsunade was slightly surprised by the statement, but it made her smile. She rested a hand on Shizune's head. “You're right. You're my student. But you're also my best friend, Shizune. I want to make sure you're okay.” Shizune returned Tsunade's smile. “Alright. I'll take a break. And maaaaybe you can take a break from the casino?” Tsunade's instinct was to laugh it off, but she forced herself to comply, just this once. “Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Just for today.”

“Great!” Shizune exclaimed. “You're awesome, Lady Tsunade! You're really…” She stumbled, suddenly finding herself short of breath and dizzy. The spell lasted only a moment, but it was a dead giveaway. “Okay, kiddo,” Tsunade said. “Time for you to get to bed. I'll find something to eat while you're resting, alright?” Shizune nodded. “Uh-huh...Thank you, Lady Tsunade. You're the best.”

* * *

“Are you ever going to take a break?” Tsunade asked as she absentmindedly signed yet another document. Shizune continued to sort the folders stacked by Tsunade's desk. “I'm the Hokage's assistant. I have to give it my all.” A smile crept onto Tsunade's lips. She felt as if they'd had this conversation before. “It's true that you're the Hokage's assistant. But you're also my best friend. Hence, it is my job to make sure you're okay. Take a breather, Shizune. That's an order.”


	4. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha's most well-known old maid isn't single, her relationship is just secret. (Because canon is super heteronormative.)

“Hmph, ‘old maid’ my ass,” Tsunade grumbled, unclenching her fist as she continued to walk. Naruto never did learn. It was one thing to gossip, but to say such things when she was within earshot? Beyond foolish. Tsunade sighed. She was supposed to be taking a leisurely walk around the village before getting back to work, but the thoughts provoked by the comment she'd overheard brought even more stress. Sure, she wasn't exactly in her prime anymore, and she wasn't married, but… “Bah, I need a drink.”

“This early? That's not a wise idea.” It wasn't Tsunade's conscience speaking, but Shizune - though, one could argue that they were essentially the same at times. “You might be right.” Tsunade smiled at her attendant, who returned the friendly gesture. Shizune: her attendant, her apprentice, her voice of reason, her...secret lover. It seemed like a pretty silly term to use, but it was the truth. They were lovers, and their relationship was a well-kept secret. Of course, there were probably rumors. That was something to be expected with any high-ranking official. Scandal-loving gossip mongers loved talking about the Hokage in particular. Thankfully, the relationship between Tsunade and Shizune could pass for a business relationship, a friendly one, or even something familial.

“Lady Tsunade? Did you hear me?” Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Shizune, obviously unaware that she'd said anything. Shizune simply smiled. “I said, why not get some dango? It's on the way back.” “That's a good idea,” Tsunade said. She took a quick glance around. They were alone. This path was never particularly busy. “But I'm craving stir-fry. How does that sound?” Shizune crossed her arms. “While it sounds great, we'd have to walk around-” “Trees.” Tsunade smirked. “If we go through the trees, we'll save a ton of time.” Shizune contemplated the thought. “It seems a tad troublesome, but if you want stir-fry that badly…” Tsunade took Shizune’s wrist, winked, and darted off into the trees with her.

“Hidden in the leaves,” Tsunade said. “That's what we are.” “I'm not sure what that means,” Shizune said. “Are you quite alright?” They came to a stop at the base of a slightly twisted tree. “Yeah, I've just been thinking.” Tsunade released Shizune's wrist and looked around again. “We'll be known as two old maids eventually, won't we?” Shizune was taken aback. Was that what she had been thinking about? “I...suppose so. But that doesn't matter, does it?” Tsunade grinned and placed a hand on Shizune's shoulder. “You really are my favorite.” Shizune's eyes widened slightly. “Your favorite what?”

Tsunade gave Shizune a look she'd seen many times. It was a unique expression that always preceded a kiss. “You're just my favorite.” Their lips met briefly, and then Shizune leaned forward, obviously not yet satisfied. Tsunade chuckled as their noses bumped, and she welcomed the next kiss. And the one after that, and the one after that. Eventually, she had to push Shizune away, to their mutual disappointment.

“I'm sorry for getting carried away.” Shizune's apology was sincere, but Tsunade found it difficult to take her seriously when she had lipstick smeared on her lips. “Heh, don't be.” Tsunade wiped away the lipstick she'd left on Shizune's face with her thumb, and then proceeded to reapply her own. “Let's get that stir-fry to go, and get back soon. Don't want Tonton to get lonely, now.” Shizune placed a hand over her chest. “That's the most responsible thing I've heard you say all week.”


	5. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Shizune was in a coma after the Pain attack.

“Shizune! Oh, thank heavens.” Tsunade pulled Shizune closer to her in a gentle, careful embrace. Shizune's mind was a fog. All she could manage was a whisper. “Lady Tsunade…” Then it all came rushing to her: the memories of fighting Pain, the realization that Tsunade was holding her and sobbing like a child, the fact that she'd just narrowly escaped death. “Don't cry, Milady…” Shizune hadn't the energy to express her other thoughts. She closed her eyes and basked in Tsunade's warmth.

* * *

“Have some more.” Tsunade placed another plate of food in front of Shizune. “I'm really quite full,” Shizune said. “But thank you. I'm glad that you'd-” “Lady Tsunade, we need your approval to-” Tsunade glared at the intruder - a carpenter from the looks of it - that had barged into the room with a clipboard. Tsunade took the clipboard, scribbled her signature, and shoved it back into the carpenter's arms.  _ “Leave.  _ And make sure you close the door on the way out.”

Tsunade's bloodthirsty aura faded instantly when she turned her attention back to Shizune. “Sorry. I just want to get you back in tip top shape. You really scared me there. I'd taken you for granted for so long.” Shizune took a sip of water. “Lady Tsunade, are you about to start crying again?” Tsunade bit her trembling lip and inhaled. “What? No.” Her voice was shaking. “I just...was wondering if you'd promise me something.” Shizune nodded, knowing all too well what the request would be. “Anything.” “Shizune,” Tsunade said. “Please don't ever leave me alone.”

Shizune attempted to stand, and Tsunade immediately rushed to her side. “You, don't push yourself. You're-” “Gotcha.” Shizune pressed her lips to Tsunade's cheek, the delicate touch having enough power to freeze the Hokage in place. “I promise.”


	6. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a respite at an inn in the midst of their casino-hopping travels, Shizune and Tsunade have a talk. About boobs.

“Shizune, where do you think you're staring?” Tsunade's voice drew Shizune's attention from her chest up to her face. “It's so not fair,” Shizune mumbled. Tsunade set her IOUs aside. “This again?” She sighed and patted the space beside her at the head of the bed. Shizune crawled to the space, pouting, and plopped down beside her mentor. “...It's just frustrating. I'm done growing, and as much as I hate to admit it, mine are just, well, you know.” Tsunade brought a hand to Shizune's chest and squeezed nonchalantly. “Your boobs are small, so what?”

Shizune slapped Tsunade's hand away. “H-Hey, what's the big idea?” “You're defending them,” Tsunade said with a slight smile. “Anything worth protecting is precious, right?” Shizune squinted. “We're still talking about breasts, right?” “Listen, Shizune,” Tsunade said, her voice taking a serious tone. “There is no need to feel any insecurity about your boobs. If anyone tries to make you feel ashamed of them, make them eat dirt. Or I will.” Shizune couldn't help but laugh a little. “I appreciate it, Milady.”

Tsunade's gaze drifted downward. “In all honesty, I like them. I like them a lot.” Shizune was surprised by the sincerity of those words. Lady Tsunade, the possessor of a legendary rack, appreciated  _ her _ breasts? Of all the boobs in the world… “I, uh, I'm flattered. Very much so.” She felt like giggling for some reason. A wave of confidence clashed with one of nervousness. The feeling was strange, but not bad. Not bad at all.


	7. Memorable Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade drunkenly inquires about Shizune's first kiss.

“I wonder if...we should get Tonton some new clothes.” Tsunade often rambles like this when she's intoxicated, and Shizune is accustomed to it. Entertaining her mentor while she awaits another bottle of sake, Shizune nods her head. “I always thought that a wardrobe expansion would be nice. How do you feel about that, Tonton?” The piglet curled up comfortably in her lap gives a soft oink. She'll be asleep soon, and that's probably for the best, Shizune concludes. “It looks like we're in agreement.”

“Hey, Shizune, why haven't you drunk...drank...dranken...Why are words so complicated?” Tsunade pouts, confounded but not quite ready to flip a table. “You know I don't drink much,” Shizune says with a calm smile. “And from the looks of it, I may have to carry you back to the inn tonight. Again. You've been drinking more than usual, Lady Tsunade. But I don't suppose you'll tell me why, will you?”

A waiter places a full bottle on the table. “Your sake, ma'am.” He's fully aware of how much alcohol Tsunade has consumed already, but he doesn't care as long as the bill is paid. He walks away without another word, and Tsunade doesn't so much as glance at the bottle. Her eyes are instead fixated on Shizune's face, and her mouth begs another question: “Hey, Shizune, who was your first kiss?”

A first kiss is a very memorable event, so Shizune thinks back, sure that she'll find the memory easily. She then realizes that no such memory exists. “Oh...my first kiss? I...I'm actually…” Tsunade raises her brow. “Huuuh? Don't tell me...Shizune! You're twenty-two already. And you haven't kissed anyone?” Shizune reaches for the bottle of sake. “Well...not on the lips. It's not really that important. How about-” “Hey, Shizune.” Tsunade gives a mischievous grin. “Kiss me.”

Shizune completely freezes for a good three seconds. Tsunade awaits a response, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Shizune inhales and composes herself. “Lady Tsunade, you are drunk. I couldn't kiss you with a good conscience.” Tsunade tilts her head. “So you... _ want  _ to kiss me? But you're afraid. No, cautious. Fear would be...me.” She giggles softly, her mind drifting elsewhere. To dark places, Shizune is sure.

Shizune sighs. Just this once. She takes a quick look around to make sure that no one is watching. No one is, of course; they tend to sit in the back of restaurants and most people don't stay out this late. “This one doesn't count, alright?” Shizune cups Tsunade’s cheeks and leans closer, closing her eyes as her face heats up. Their lips meet, a little sloppily until Tsunade reciprocates fully, even daring to nibble on Shizune's lower lip a few seconds in. Shizune breaks the kiss before tongues can get involved, but she's blushing furiously. Tsunade simply smirks. “That so counted. We should do it again sometime.” They would. Many, many times.


	8. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Tsunade doesn't sleep all that well. Shizune isn't exactly a cure, but she can be a big help.

Tsunade doesn't get as much sleep as she should. Some nights she wakes up multiple times for seemingly no reason, and others she has nightmares. Sometimes she doesn't get to sleep at all. It's a lot less frequent now that she's returned to the Hidden Leaf - as its Hokage, no less - but it still happens. Fortunately, she's all but perfected the art of hiding her lack of sleep and functioning despite it.

To the naked eye, Tsunade is perfectly fine, alcohol aside. There are only two exceptions: her beloved pet pig and her dear assistant. They can tell when something is amiss with just a glance or a sniff. That's to be expected after traveling together for so long. Still, Tsunade tries to assure Shizune that everything is fine. It never works.

On bad nights, Shizune refuses to go home after work. Just when Tsunade thinks she's succeeded in hiding any signs, her assistant prepares her a special cup of tea. Tonton finds her way into Tsunade’s arms, which brings a smile. “You've gained weight, haven't you? Shizune must be spoiling you.” Tsunade blinks away a tear and takes a seat on the edge of her bed. “It's the same for me. She's always...I need a drink.”

Shizune enters the room with a single cup of tea, and Tsunade forces a smile. “You're the best.” Even if her smile isn't sincere, her words definitely are. Tonton wiggles out of Tsunade’s embrace and rolls onto the bedsheets as not to get in the way of the tea. Shizune hands the cup to Tsunade and forces a smile as well, her concern evident. “Drink up, Milady.”

The tea is warm and, in a way, comforting. If a nice, long hug from just the right person could be concentrated into a beverage, it would be this tea. “It's delicious,” Tsunade murmurs. She takes another sip and then eyes Shizune, tapping one finger against the cup. “You gonna stay here all night again?” “That is not my decision to make,” Shizune replies. Tsunade drinks some more tea, slight irritation now present on her face. “You're off duty. Of course it's your decision. It's entirely your decision. Shizune, you know you…” She takes a breath. “You're always welcome here.”

Shizune gives a slight nod. “I'll stay then.” She takes a seat beside Tsunade, not saying another word. Tsunade gulps down the rest of the tea and hands the cup to Shizune for her to place on the nightstand. “You know, I thought I'd be okay by now. Hoped I would, anyway. But then this happens.” She closes her eyes. “Shizune, I'm tired.”

No words of consolation come to mind, so Shizune follows her instinct. “Please excuse me.” She carefully wraps her arms around Tsunade’s frame and pulls her closer in hopes of soothing the negative feeling radiating from her, even if by a miniscule amount. Tsunade doesn't reciprocate the hug or try to escape it. She instead whispers whatever thoughts come to mind, almost as if Shizune isn't there. “Why me? It doesn't make sense...such a rational person but...why stick with me?”

In the midst of the embrace, Shizune takes Tsunade's left hand and finds a pressure point in the crease of her wrist. She presses down and speaks. “You say the silliest things when you're sleepy, you know.” The words are so warm and affectionate, and Tsunade can't process why Shizune goes this far for her. Or rather, she doesn't want to process it. Or maybe she does. She's confused, like she always is on nights like this.

Shizune releases the pressure point and rubs Tsunade’s back softly. “Let's get to bed.” Tsunade nods absentmindedly. She allows Shizune to undress her and then outfit her in a nightgown. Shizune quickly does the same for herself. As per the norm for nights like this, Shizune tucks Tsunade into bed and slips under the sheets beside her. Tonton settles at the foot of the bed, Tsunade reaches for Shizune's hand, and then the lights are off. There are many things Tsunade won't acknowledge, but she does admit to herself that Shizune's warmth is the most calming force in the world. So, she holds onto her hand, drowsily shifting closer and closer. “I'd like if...you’d always…” Tsunade yawns and ceases speaking, falling asleep to the sound of Shizune's pounding heart. “Me too,” Shizune murmurs. “Always.”


	9. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizune is usually very punctual. Most of the time. Not always, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish something from my drafts since I haven't updated in a bit. I hope it's not too bad.

Soft...warm...this pillow was the best she'd ever had the pleasure of resting her head on, Shizune's half-conscious mind concluded as she drifted back off. So  _ comfy… _

“Aaaah!” Shizune sat up straight, in a state of borderline panic. “Work, we have work! Lady Tsunade, wake up!” Oh yeah...She'd spent the night with Tsunade. Again. They really needed to discuss what exactly their relationship  _ was  _ at this point, but not right now. They had work, they were late for work, they were late waking up! Shizune cursed herself. How could she let this happen? She could already see the paperwork piling up. “Lady Tsunade, we need to hurry!”

Tsunade mumbled incoherently, and her eyes opened only slightly. She glanced at Shizune and then closed her eyes again. She wasn't getting up easily. “Lady Tsunade…” Shizune knew the feeling of wanting to go back to sleep; in fact she wanted nothing more right now, but she had obligations. Like getting Tsunade out of bed and into the office. “Lady Tsunade, it's time to get up. If you don't get up...um...I won't bring you any of that dango you like for a snack. For a whole week!” Tsunade gave no reaction. “And...I'll hide all your sake! Every last drop! I'll make sure no one sells you any either! And-”

Tsunade pulled Shizune back down into her embrace. Her soft, soothing,  _ wonderful  _ embrace. “We both know that would never work,” Tsunade mumbled. “Relax, Shizune.” “I can't relax when there's work to do,” Shizune protested. “That's exactly your problem,” Tsunade said. “You need to let yourself breathe. There are other times to get worked up, but today's our off day.” “Off day?” Shizune repeated, as if the words were of some alien language. “Mhm,” Tsunade hummed. “Come on, let's get some more sleep. Unless you'd like to have a drink in the bath-” “It's hardly sunrise!” Shizune scolded her...mentor? She wasn't exactly that anymore. Boss? Technically, but that sounded too formal. Partner? Maybe…

“You're thinking about something,” Tsunade said. Shizune pushed her pondering thoughts aside. “It's nothing important. Now, back to sleep?” Tsunade smiled. “Back to sleep.”


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shizune working under Kakashi, Tsunade takes her vacation alone. That's all the more reason to pick up some souvenirs.

Traveling alone was a tad strange. Not necessarily bad, but unfamiliar. Tsunade couldn't just tear Shizune away from her work, though. So, she took her trip alone. At least the places she stopped at had nice little souvenirs: trinkets, postcards, and even herbs. Tsunade made sure to take something from each town or site she visited. This vacation wasn't only to hit up a few casinos - not too many; there was a wedding coming up - but also to “stop and smell the roses,” or whatever the saying was. Shizune had always appreciated the beauty of nature, and oddly enough, with her absent, Tsunade had a newfound appreciation for the waterfalls, birds, and even just the trees that she passed.

The fourth town Tsunade stopped in had no casino, but it did have a pretty nice market, judging from what she'd read on a pamphlet at the town's entrance. The former Hokage began to walk toward said market, smiling at the distant sounds of children playing and a small dog barking. On the ground were patches of grass, some with flowers. Tsunade came upon one such flower and decided to examine it. She stopped walking and crouched, eyeing the little marvel of nature sprouting from the ground. She thought of Shizune. Her former apprentice had especially loved lilies since childhood. Tsunade couldn't blame her. Lilies were nice flowers.

Tsunade stood back up and continued toward the market, musing on lilies. When Shizune was much, much younger, she used to pick single flowers - lilies when possible - and gift them to Tsunade. “You know this'll wilt,” Tsunade used to say, but she'd smile all the same. Back then, she never would've imagined being where she was today. So much had happened… “Heh.” Tsunade giggled to herself. Silly ideas were popping into her head now. Those ideas suddenly seemed much more realistic when she entered the market area and almost immediately spotted a florist. It would be silly to approach, but logic didn't stop her feet from taking steps toward the stall.

“Hello.” Tsunade greeted the vendor and discreetly reached for her wallet. “What can I do you for?” the florist asked cheerily. Tsunade scanned his selection, unconsciously holding her breath as she searched for what she had in mind. “There! Those are dried lily petals, correct?” “That's right,” the florist said. “Would you like to purchase some?” Tsunade extended her hand, holding five coins. “However much this can buy me, please.” “Yes, ma'am,” the florist said, taking the payment. He counted the money, then filled a tiny bag with a handful of lily petals. He tied the bag neatly and handed it to Tsunade. “Will that be it for you?” Tsunade nodded. “Yes. Thanks.” “A pleasure,” the florist replied.

Tsunade began to explore the rest of the market, keeping an eye out for any interesting herbs. For some reason, she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Maybe it was the petals she'd just bought. They wouldn't expire as soon as a regular living lily flower; that was for sure. But, Tsunade thought, she should definitely get Shizune a nice flower sometime. Or even a bouquet, or-

The cry of a messenger hawk caught Tsunade’s attention. It descended upon her, and she extended an arm for it to land on. Tsunade took the attached scroll from the bird as it looked from side to side, patiently waiting. She glimpsed over the letter, and her smile grew even wider. “Impeccable timing as always.”


	11. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade remembers that night as clear as day - the night she fell in love with Shizune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is and I certainly don't know what titles are.

Tsunade remembers the night she fell in love. Sometimes she wishes she didn't recall every thought and feeling, but each detail is etched into her mind. She remembers the moon, just short of being full, and the clouds trying to block out its light. She remembers the waning scent of lemon ginger tea, and the white bedsheets. Most of all, she remembers sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at Shizune because sleep eluded her for a reason she never did find out.

The image is clear: Shizune's face is calm, and seems happy in a way. One hand is in a loose fist near her chest, and the other is by Tonton’s head, palm facing upward. Her knees are bent, and the bedsheets outline her legs. She’s breathing lightly, without a care in the world. And then her eyes open.

Tsunade remembers the way her heart leapt into her throat. She can still feel it. She can still feel Shizune's gaze, curious and concerned, wanting nothing from her but to know if she's alright. Tsunade even recalls her sleepy but coherent, warm tone of voice and what she said word for word. “Is anything wrong, Lady Tsunade?”

Back then, Tsunade deemed the sudden burning desire to embrace her apprentice with her entire being as appreciation with a hint of confusion. It was a lie, though. She knew then and she knows even more now that she loves Shizune. She loves Shizune so much she can't stand it, and Shizune loves her too. And that's still not enough to make Tsunade confess. There are plenty of reasons why she restrains herself. Their age difference is one, and the most obvious is that Shizune is her dead lover's niece. Had fate not been so cruel, they could have been family. Tsunade has every reason not to love Shizune the way that she does, but the feeling never ceases.

Sometimes, when there's just enough moonlight, Tsunade is taken back to that night that feels so long ago. It distracts her for a minute, or five, or thirty. She can't tell. Far past working hours, Shizune enters the Hokage's office to check up on her. They exchange a tired glance and a smile, and Shizune escorts Tsunade to her quarters. A heavy silence lingers between them, begging for either woman to say something,  _ anything,  _ but the only words exchanged are quick goodnights. Perhaps the next time, Shizune will break the silence, or perhaps Tsunade will quit forcing herself to be silent. But for now, their love is unspoken.


	12. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot summer's day. Unbearably hot. Why is it so hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have writer's block. But I wanted to post something. This is trash bye

Uncomfortable. Humid. Sticky.  _ Gross.  _ Tsunade groaned and sat up from what might as well have been her deathbed. “Why is it so  _ hot?”  _ Shizune didn't move from her position, sprawled across the bed with her eyes shut. “Hey, Shizune, you still alive?” Instead of a cordial, attentive response, Shizune gave a simple groan. Tsunade turned her head and stared at Tonton, who lie in front of one of the three fans in the room. “Tonton, you're hogging the fan…” The piglet either ignored her or didn't hear her over the sound of partial relief from the heat. Tsunade sighed. “It's too hoooot.” Shizune rolled onto her side, eyes still closed. A few beads of sweat dropped onto the sheets. “Lady Tsunade. You can just…” She seemed a bit out of it, Tsunade noted. Of course, no one could be one hundred percent in this heat. But still… “Shizune? Are you dehydrated?” “Take off your shirt,” Shizune said, as if the suggestion wasn't strange at all. Maybe it wasn't, in her mind.

“Excuse me?” Tsunade asked. The temperature seemed to rise. “It's really hot, so take off your shirt,” Shizune mumbled. Shizune had long discarded her kimono, and Tsunade her haori. But her shirt? “...You're dehydrated, Shizune. I'll get us some water. Tonton, watch her.” Tonton responded with a quiet snort. Tsunade forced herself out of bed, unable to help but notice Shizune's gaze focused on her. She wondered what that was about for just a moment before an unexpected drop of sweat ran down her back. “...Ew.” Maybe she should've heeded Shizune's suggestion. She could use her shirt to pat her skin dry. Though, what good would that be if she only sweated more?

Tsunade made her way to the bedroom door with heavy, sweaty feet. She opened the door, and was greeted by an ANBU guard with a paper fan. “Oh, thank goodness,” Tsunade sighed. She’d initially decided against having any ANBU after retiring from her Hokage duties, but Shizune had managed to persuade her otherwise. She came to believe that having a few extra hands around while Shizune was busy assisting the current Hokage or otherwise unavailable would be a nice luxury. That belief sure wasn't changing now. “Could you get some water for us? Preferably quickly.” The ANBU nodded, and immediately took off. Not five seconds later did they return with a large jug of water. Tsunade noticed chakra emitting from the ANBU’s hand, and some frost began to form on the outside of the jug. The ANBU handed the now-cold jug of water to Tsunade, and bowed. “Thanks a ton,” Tsunade said.

Now, back to Shizune. Tsunade closed the door with her foot and walked to her nightstand, where empty cups they'd used a few hours ago sat. She filled each, and then filled Tonton’s water bowl. “You two still awake?” Tonton didn't respond. Shizune seemed to muster all of her strength just to sit up. “Is this what it’s like taking care of me when I’m blackout drunk?” Tsunade wondered aloud. She handed Shizune a cup and watched her drink the whole thing in one go before taking a sip of her own. Shizune took a large breath, seemingly more awake now. “Trust me, Lady Tsunade. You’re worse. Thank you.” “You’d better watch that tongue of yours,” Tsunade said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Or it might end up...uh, nevermind.” “Having a dirty thought?” Shizune guessed with a slight smirk. Tsunade took a few gulps of water. “Hey, Shizune?” Her voice sounded serious, so Shizune gave her undivided attention. Tsunade’s already red face darkened just slightly and she poked Shizune’s arm. “Shut up.”


	13. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade did something she shouldn't have. She knows it and she regrets it. What she doesn't get is how easily Shizune can forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short thing I wrote eeeearly in the morning. Hello, I'm not dead (yet).

Tsunade looks away from the woman tending to her injuries from the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She hasn't made eye contact since. Shizune notices this, but says nothing. If Tsunade wants to talk, she can do so whenever she feels ready. Only after examining Tsunade a third, maybe fourth time does Shizune say, “That should do it. Just try not to overexert yourself.” Tsunade bites her lip. Why is Shizune like this? Why doesn't she seem upset with her at all? “Shizune, you…” How does one even begin with something like this? “I hit you. What the hell was I thinking?”

“It still hurts,” Shizune says quietly. “I'm sorry,” Tsunade responds. She turns her head and faces Shizune, despite the guilt’s potent presence. She needs to at least show that she's sincere. “I wasn't talking about me,” Shizune says. The words sting. It's true. It still hurts. It hurts so much. Tsunade grips her attendant’s sleeves in a curious manner, then holds her hands for a moment before pawing at her shoulders and leaning into her chest. “Sorry. I just...need you.” Shizune rests a hand on the small of Tsunade's back and the other between her shoulder blades, caressing her softly and slowly enveloping her in gentle warmth. “Take as long as you need.”


	14. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya's courtesy visit to Tsunade takes an unexpected turn when he overhears something.

Jiraiya considered himself Tsunade's best friend. Despite their...differences, he’d always thought highly of her, and found it appropriate to pay the Hokage a courtesy visit during a small block of free time. Maybe this time she'd bother to answer the door. Jiraiya raised his fist to the door, ready to give a gentle tap with his knuckles. And then he heard it. A voice.  _ Tsunade's  _ voice. It was a soft hum at first. And then a sharp inhale. Was she in pain? Was she moping? Having a bad dream? There was no way she could possibly be…

“Shizune, I swear you're the best in the  _ world,”  _ Tsunade practically sang with delight. A bead of sweat formed on Jiraiya’s brow. No way. There was no way. “You're too kind, Milady. Is here okay?” “Hmm, maybe a little bit- There. Right there.” Tsunade gave another noise of satisfaction, and Jiraiya pinched himself.  This wasn't some dream. Genjutsu? “Hm, tight as ever,” Shizune commented, followed by Tsunade sighing. Jiraiya took a step back, and then tripped over his own feet, nearly falling down.

“Did you hear that?” Tsunade asked. “I'll go check,” Shizune said. “Please, rest here.” Jiraiya contemplated escaping while he could, but his feet were glued in place. Besides, he had some questions. Thank goodness Shizune was answering the door. The alternative would be far more terrifying. Shizune cracked the door open and slipped out, closing it behind her. “Master Jiraiya, how are you?” She smiled courteously as always, just about radiating innocence. But… “Shizune,” Jiraiya said in as serious a tone as he could muster. Never in a million years did he think he'd be having this conversation. “I uh...overheard. I didn't mean to, really. Hit me all you like. But, I…” Shizune gave Jiraiya a questioning look as he went on. “Well, I guess it's really none of my business. I just thought Tsunade would've told me that you and she are…doing that.”

“You seem so surprised,” Shizune said. “We've been doing this for years. I'm not sure what the big deal is.” Jiraiya took a step back. “Oh...” “I try to help her whenever I can,” Shizune continued. “And...I'm kind of proud of this skill I've developed.” Jiraiya stared at her, pale-faced. “...I didn't expect you to talk about it so freely.” “What, shiatsu?” Shizune asked. 

Wait. “Shiatsu?” Jiraiya echoed. “Yes. What did you think I was talking about?” Shizune asked, her brow furrowing in suspicion. “Nothing!” Jiraiya said immediately. “Not a thing! Oh, look at the time! I've got to go...somewhere!” Before Shizune could question him further, he took off in a hurry. It was a strange occurrence, but Shizune had other matters to tend to, namely Tsunade. She slipped back into Tsunade's room, locking the door behind her. “That was a close one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since an update. Alas, I am a busy bee. Hopefully this little bit isn't too awful and maybe even got you to laugh.


	15. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigs have a shorter lifespan than humans. That's just the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (maybe) exactly what you think it is and I am sorry. Mostly because my writing needs to improve.

Of course it would snow. Tsunade took her attention from the window and set her gaze back on the woman seated beside her. “Thank you for everything,” Shizune whispered. She held Tonton in her lap, petting the pig with profound care. Rather than shaking with emotion, she was perfectly still and calm. This surprised Tsunade, who was on the brink of tears herself. They'd had Tonton forever, it felt like. Now she was old and weak, drawing her last breaths. Next would be Tsunade's turn. There was no time to think about that, though.

Tsunade touched Tonton’s head softly. She smiled as Tonton nuzzled the skin with her snout. The small gesture took up what little energy Tonton possessed, and she rested her head back on Shizune's lap. Her breathing slowed, but it remained stable. She always did like to fall asleep in someone's lap. “Goodnight, Tonton,” Tsunade said, almost inaudibly. She looked to Shizune and her breath caught. Painfully silent tears flowed from Shizune's eyes. Shizune bit her quivering lip, and bowed her head.

“Don't cry. You're going to make me cry if you keep that up.” Tsunade forced a smile as Shizune glanced up at her. “Lady Tsunade...shut up.” Tsunade's false smile faded. She expected a flustered apology, but Shizune's uncharacteristic indignance prevailed. “If you feel like crying, then cry! There's nothing wrong with that.”

Tsunade sighed. “You've made a habit of being right, haven't you?” She closed her eyes. “Let's watch the snow together. It's beautiful, isn't it?” Complying with the suggestion, Shizune looked out the window. Clouds the color of the night sky blanketed the illuminated village, releasing countless snowflakes. The scene was indeed beautiful, and even more so serene. “...It is. Lady Tsunade, are your eyes closed because-” “Yeah.” A silence befell the two as they continued to watch the snowfall. There was so much to be said, but not now. Right now, Tsunade would take Shizune's hand and they would stare out the window until the village was painted white.


	16. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade's nails are always looking impeccable. Teeny tiny chapter.

“You don't have to do that.” Tsunade watches Shizune's face, that little smile and those calm eyes. “But I want to.” “If you insist,” Tsunade relents, allowing Shizune to take her hand. A tiny brush paints red over her fingernails, and the slight unpleasantness of the cold liquid melts away when she looks back at that smile. Focused, earnest, bright… “Shizune?” Shizune looks up and it's...cute. Cute is a good word. Tsunade hesitates. “Uh. Nevermind.” She offers a smile of her own, and Shizune continues painting her nails. Goodness knows they don't talk like they should. “Actually, Shizune...do you plan on- Do you want to get a husband?” The question seems out of the blue, but it's not. It really isn't. “Not a husband,” Shizune responds, and Tsunade feels...something. Relief? It's not like she hasn't known for ages. “Yeah. Me neither.”


	17. Line of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a short "confrontation and coming to terms with things et cetera" thing was in my drafts and hadn't been posted. Here goes nothing.

“Don't you dare.” Tsunade can easily break out of Shizune's grasp, but she doesn't. In fact, she lets her attendant grab her by the shoulders, lets her push her against the wall, lets her get close - faces only inches apart and hardly in focus - and then gives the most vicious glare she can muster. “Shizune.” Her voice wavers with the last syllable. Maybe it's a metaphor for how unsure their relationship has become. What to do, what to say, what to feel: Tsunade isn't sure of any of it.

“Why?” Shizune asks, gazing right back, challenging the look that strikes fear into the hearts of those familiar with Tsunade's strength. When did she get this bold? This must be some sort of fluke, Tsunade thinks, but she gives the most obvious answer. “You're Dan’s niece. That's reason enough, right?”

Shizune sighs, no hint of surprise on her face. “It was before. But I'm more than that. At least I hoped you'd see that. Who do you see when you look at me, Lady Tsunade? Do you see Shizune, or do you see what Dan left behind?” The question shatters Tsunade's glare. She'd convinced herself time and again that the feelings she'd been experiencing were projections of feelings for Dan, loneliness manifesting into unexpected desires, but maybe Shizune is right. She typically is.

Tsunade looks down. If she takes Dan out of the equation - as well as she can, anyway - and looks at what's in front of her...it's like being a teenager again. The emotions don't make any sense at all.

Shizune's grip loosens. “I'm so sorry. I don't...I'm being stupid.” She steps back, reflecting on her moment of madness, and embarrassment washes over her. Did she really just do that? “Ah! Truly, I am so sorry,” she says with an urgency. Tsunade lifts her head and smirks. “I take my apologies in kisses and sake.”

Wait.

What?


	18. Down for the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super late birthday scribble for Tsunade. What are titles?

“Honestly,” Shizune reprimands as she sets a happily babbling Tsunade on her bed. “Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should go all-out and get- Lady Tsunade, are you listening to me?” She glares with her hands on her hips as Tsunade stretches her limbs and giggles. “I'm flyin’, Shizune, look! Weeeooooooo!”

She's gone. She's completely gone.

Shizune sighs and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “Well, even if you're irresponsible, I have to admit tonight was fun. You looked like you were truly happy. So, as your loyal attendant and assistant to the Hokage, I will do my utmost to ensure that in the future, you smile like you did tonight, often.” She grins with conviction and looks toward Tsunade, who...is fast asleep.

“Saw that one coming,” Shizune says. She stands and walks to Tsunade's side, reaching for her haori. “At least take this off-” “Mwa!” Tsunade tugs Shizune's arm down and places a kiss on her cheek. Shizune suppresses her reaction. All for the ridiculous smile that takes over her face despite her best efforts to maintain a neutral expression. Tsunade's grip loosens and her arm falls onto the bed. It looks like she's really asleep this time.

With a bit of maneuvering, Shizune manages to slide the green haori off of Tsunade's arms. She folds it with care, the persistent smile on her face widening. “Goodnight.”

Shizune would find out in the morning that a folded haori makes for a terrible pillow.


	19. Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all they've endured, Shizune and Tsunade are quite content with domestic bliss.

Tsunade hums an old tune, chopping a carrot to the rhythm. Trying new recipes can be fun, especially if the ingredients are on sale. Cutting up the onion probably won't be all that fun though…

The front door slides open, immediately followed by an, “I'm home.” Tsunade sets her knife down to go greet Shizune. It feels like it's been forever since she came home at a decent time, but she'd promised to be home on time tonight, and Shizune is  _ very  _ keen on keeping her promises.

“About time,” Tsunade says as Shizune takes her shoes off. “How was work?” “Three gallbladders,” Shizune sighs. That actually catches Tsunade off guard. “Three? Seriously?” Shizune gives a slight shrug. “Yeah. The patients had nothing else in common, either. Really weird. But enough about me. Are you in the middle of making dinner?” She gestures to Tsunade's apron, an old but still very useful gift.

“Either dinner or a disaster,” Tsunade says. “But I have to at least try to make something for the homecoming of my dear wife.” “It's been two days,” Shizune says, rolling her eyes. She smiles, though, obviously glad to be home. “Which equates to like, eight kisses,” Tsunade responds. “Before interest.” Whatever crazy math this is forces a giggle out of Shizune. “Alright. I'll make sure to repay my debt in full. Need any help in the kitchen?” Tsunade gives an unnaturally wide smirk at the offer. Shizune is better at chopping onions than she is, anyway.


End file.
